gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Rude Awakening
Rude Awakening is the third chapter of the third act of Gears of War 2. ‎ Cutscene ‎ After the player pulls the lever, the stasis tanks in the Stasis rooms will begin making hissing sounds and their red lights will blink, unbeknownst to Marcus or Dom. Inside the control room, Marcus, Dom, and JACK all approach a screen as a voice begins narrating about the New Hope program. Marcus recognizes the voice as Niles Samson's (but less nutty) as Niles describes he will be taking a trip to Mount Kadar on foot with the subjects. Dom is shocked and Marcus is confused to subjects, but the pre-recorded Niles goes on to tell of how he will be leaving the Sires in Stasis and under the guard of a semi-sentient security system. He admits that he's almost embarrassed that he based it off of his own personality when the recording cuts off. Marcus wonders what happened when a noise gets their attention, and then present day Niles, now revealed to be a computer program, advises for them to exit the facility. Meet the Sires After the AI, Niles had mentioned about the awaking of the Sires. Then Marcus and Dom will descend down the stairs. The two moved forward and saw a Sire moving, and tried to break the glass. After Dom asked Marcus should they help them out, the Sire will break the glass and jumps down, trying to kill you. A best method to kill a Sire is to Chainsaw them. It can permanently kill them in a short time. Or you can use Scorcher to attack it. Be advised, they may feign by lying on the floor. Be sure that you remember to aim the crosshair to the lying Sires, see if the crosshair is red. ‎ After this, more Sires will come out and attack you two in the other two rooms. In the last room, you and Dom will have to turn the wheels to get out. On Insane version, be sure kill all Sires because they might down you by one hit. After passing the door, you will see the control room of the AI Niles. You'll need to get to the middle of the room and go left, and pull the lever. Then Marcus will say "Nighty night Niles" and you may leave the room. Locust Invaders Soon after leaving the room, Baird will tell Marcus: "Marcus, we got razorhail." Marcus will say: "Yeah? well shit's goin down here too!!" Baird will say: " You need backup?" Marcus: "No. Just get back to the Centaur. I think we've got what we needed" Marcus and Dom then encountered a group of Locust Drones and Flame Grenadiers. A good shot may blow their fuel tanks up and kills the Drones beside. Then you will have to advance and fight more Drones and Flame Grenadiers. Then you will get into a corridor with a security turret and some Locust. You should get to the left side and jump inside the small windows. Get to the left and deactivate the turret in the middle, and activate the turret in the other side with the Locusts.Continue moving and you will find a checkpoint in a round, circle room. Avoid the Razorhail .]] In the room, there's a door in the front, that will be swarmed by the Locusts, including a Grinder. They will get to the middle of the room. Not for long, the ceiling will break down and the Razorhail will kill all Locusts. Do Not get into the middle of the room for the guns and ammo. Or you will be killed by the Razorhail. Then get out and Dom will tell you that the Razorhail will kill them if they just move back to the Centaur Tank by walking or even running. Dom will run to the train station beside. He will go on the train and you will have to activate the train. Take cover and try to kill all those Locusts outside. Then you will reach another station. Fight more Locusts and reach a place with a Locust Sniper. Dom will say it's a dead end and Marcus will say that they can open the doors for shelter. Try to kill the Locust Sniper. You will have to open three doors and reach the other train with a Drone. Kill it and board the train. Try to kill the Locusts outside after activating the train. Then in the last station, move forward and Do Not jump down the train on insane version. It's easy to get killed since the Locusts are near in your position. If you grabbed the Longshot Sniper Rifle before, you can snipe the Drones easily by it. Jump down and advance. And when you reach another corrior, it will give you another checkpoint. Run toward the abandoned gas station and beside the station in your opposite will spawn an Emergence Hole. Fight the Drones and run to the station after it's clear. Another Emergence Hole will spawn in the opposite station. Kill them and advance to it. An Emergence Hole will spawn in the Razorhail. All Drones will be die except two Maulers. Since they are holding a Boomshield to block the Razorhail, they will not attack. So you can kill them easily and grab their shields. Escape An Emergence Hole will spawn on the left side and try to kill you. Kill the Locusts and regroup with Cole. You will see Baird under the Centaur Tank, trying to repair it. A group of Reaver will attack you all, and you will have a new objective: To protect Baird. Like protecting JACK, the Reavers will not harm Baird. You'll encounter two Reavers on the ground, others flying around and try to kill you all. It'll be safer if you hide in the shelter next to the Centaur. Sometimes, landed Reavers may approach you from the side. But actually they will be stuck there and cannot use melee attacks. You can kill 'em easily. After killing the two landed Reavers, Baird will tell you all that the Centaur Tank is fully repaired, and you all will get on the Tank and escape. To Mount Kadar! Achievements *Upon completing this chapter, you will unlock the "Longitude and Attitude" achievement.